The Forbidden Fruit in the Forbidden Forest
by NeonDomino
Summary: Adam and Eve!AU. Harry follows Draco into the Forbidden Forest, only to find him breaking the rule: don't eat the apples. Drapple/Drarry/crack.


Assignment 2 - Muggle Studies - Write a tragic story about a forbidden romance.

1000 prompts - Apple

Stickers - Location: Forbidden Forest

Bath Bomb - Write an AU in which your characters represent Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden

365 - colour: ruby

Resolutions: Write a crack fic

Writing Club - Sherlock - Moriarty: (object) apple, (word) villain, (dialogue) "Honey, you should see me in a crown." (occupation) Criminal (hey - I consider stealing forbidden apples as a crime!)

Book Club - Caine Soren: (Character) Draco (word) insane (setting) island

Showtime - (style) flashback

Count Your Buttons - "Why do I bother?"

Writing Club - Character appreciation - Enemies to friends.

* * *

 **The Forbidden Fruit in the Forbidden Forest**

 **Drapple**

 **Drarry**

* * *

Harry walked around the beautiful garden carefully to avoid the plants that didn't feel nice on his bare skin. It was wonderful. The day was warm, the perfect temperature and his skin was bathed in light. He had spent the morning making a crown out of daisies and it sat proudly upon his head. He considered what he should do for the rest of the day and decided to head to the water that surrounded their home.

Suddenly he spotted Malfoy - the one companion that had been made for him - unfortunately the pair didn't get on, but their creator was sure that they would eventually become friends. But the strange thing was that Draco was heading towards the Forbidden Forest. He had been disappearing a lot lately and Harry was starting to get concerned.

Warily, Harry moved away from the garden and began to walk towards the forest, hoping to catch Draco before he went too far in, but as he approached the forest, he realised that Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco!" he called, listening and hoping for a reply. He listened, but all he could hear was the sound of birds and other animals. He stared into the forest, concerned for a long moment before taking a cautious step inside. Perhaps Draco had forgotten that the forest was forbidden? Well, Harry would have to get him out of there before he got into trouble.

The ground was slightly cold beneath his feet as he started in and there wasn't as much light in the forest as the orchard or meadow or the rest of the land they called home. He followed a path, hoping it would lead him to Draco and his gaze scanned the trees, searching for the familiar blond hair. He called Draco's name twice more, only to be met with silence from the other man.

Usually Harry liked the silence. It was better than hearing Draco's whiny voice or seeing Draco's stupidly sexy face, but they were in the Forbidden Forest and they weren't supposed to be there. It was forbidden. There were very few rules, but that was the second one. Do not go into the forest.

Finally Harry reached the end of the path, his gaze falling on an apple tree. There were apples back in the orchard that they could eat to their heart's content, yet these apples were the most beautiful shade of ruby red, differing from the green apples Harry was so fond of.

Standing at the base of the tree, studying an apple on a low hanging branch was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy. We're not allowed here," Harry said, storming over, forgetting about the delicious apples. Surely Draco hadn't come in to take any of the apples? That was the first rule of the land. Do not touch the apples in the forest.

Draco spun around. "Potter," he said, his gaze moving down Harry's bare body. "Typical. You can't just leave me alone for one minute, can you? Always following me around. You go back to the meadow and go and frolic in the flowers or something. I have my own business to take care of."

"I don't frolic," Harry snapped. "I walk."

"You prance," Draco said, smirking. "When you think I'm not looking."

"You're insane. I do not."

"Relax, Potter, can't you take a joke," Draco muttered. He let his gaze linger on Harry's bare body for a long moment before turning away. "Go back to the meadow. I'll be along shortly."

Harry walked to the base of the tree, sitting down and crossing his arms. "No. Whatever you're doing… well, you'll have to do it with me here. I'm not leaving without you."

"You could make me a crown too - that'll keep you busy. It's the only thing you're good at."

Harry glared at him. "You'd look stupid in a crown," he muttered.

"Honey, you should see me in a crown. I look glorious," Draco replied with a smirk.

Harry went silent, staring defiantly back. He knew Draco looked glorious in all the flower crowns that Harry made for him but he was too mad to go and make one right now. Maybe if he sat there long enough, Draco would feel uncomfortable enough to leave the forest?

Draco shrugged his shoulders, turning back to the apple he had been admiring, before reaching out and plucking it from the branch. He headed over to Harry, sitting down next to him and held the apple up. "Look how beautiful it is," he murmured.

Harry had to admit that it looked nicer than the apples he saw in the orchard. He had never seen a red apple before and his mouth watered at the sight.

"We can't," Harry said reluctantly. "It's the rule. No apples from the Forbidden Forest. We're not even allowed in here. Think about what'll happen if we're found out."

"You mean you can't," Draco replied. "Though I had no intention of offering you one of my apples." Draco turned his attention back to the apple before bringing it to his lips. "I bet it's juicy," he murmured. He gazed down at the apple lovingly. "You are juicy, aren't you? The juiciest apple in the whole world - and you're mine."

Harry had never spoken to his food before. He remained quiet, not wanting to admit that to Draco, as Draco had a habit of sneering and smirking when Harry did things, making Harry feel self-conscious.

"Should I take a bite?" Draco asked the apple, his other hand caressing the fruit. Harry watched in confusion before rising to his feet.

"Just be quick," he said, before turning towards the path out of the forest. If Draco was going to be a villain and break the rules, he wanted no part of it. "Why do I bother?" he muttered to himself. All he did was try to be friends with Draco only for Draco to ignore him.

"You're such a naughty apple, tempting me like this."

Harry sped up, eager to get away before he heard anything more.

...oOo...

(flashback) Draco fumed as he stormed away from Harry. It had been a strange day because for some reason Harry's arse had looked wonderful and Draco wasn't sure why he kept staring at it. When Harry had asked, Draco had merely sneered at him and stormed away.

Thankfully Harry hadn't followed him as he liked to do sometimes, giving Draco a little peace and quiet. He glanced around, quickly realising that he had left the gardens that they usually spent their time in - and instead of turning to go to the orchard as planned, he had turned into the forbidden forest.

Draco considered leaving, but he realised that as he was already in there and therefore already likely to get in trouble, he may as well linger and look around and find out what the fuss was about the forest. Why were the apples forbidden when the ones in the orchard were allowed? Why was the forest forbidden in the first place?

He walked down the path, enjoying that the light wasn't blinding. The forest was darker and it made him feel less bare and exposed. It was also nice not to have Potter's gaze on him because Potter was always watching him for some reason.

He glanced around, taking in the various trees. He was used to the orchard with fruit trees, but these were ones he hadn't seen before. Animals watched warily from a distance, but Draco didn't care much about them. He turned his attention back to the path, and his eyes widened.

In the clearing in front of him stood a beautiful and majestic apple tree. It was at least three times the size of the ones in the orchard, but that wasn't what had stolen his attention. He watched, transfixed, as a wind blew, shaking one of the apples from the tree.

He had never seen that shade of red before. Slowly he walked towards the apple, reaching for it. As his fingers closed around the apple, Draco half-expected to hear an angry voice - or worse, hear stupid Potter's sexy voice - but the only sounds were of the leaves rustling.

Draco inspected the apple, noticing that there wasn't a single flaw. It was the most perfect apple he had ever seen. Unable to stop himself, he brought the apple to his lips and bit into it.

...oOo...

Harry was lonely. Draco would disappear every day and Harry stopped watching because he knew where Draco was now.

It was nice and quiet, yet, Harry found he missed the sneering and the snarky comments. Or the way Draco stared at his arse. It was quite flattering that Draco admired it so much, not that he would admit that out loud.

He climbed to his feet and walked across the flowered meadow and passed the orchard, his gaze landing on the Forbidden Forest in the distance. Perhaps he could just sit and keep Draco company?

It didn't take long for Harry to make his way into the forest and towards where the tree was, but as he approached the clearing, it was clear something was wrong.

Draco was kneeling on the ground, next to where the apple tree used to be.

"Malfoy?"

"It's gone," Draco said, his voice shaking. "My beautiful apples are gone!"

"They're just apples," Harry said softly. "There are more in the orchard."

"You don't understand," Draco replied harshly. "They were _my_ apples and now they're gone." His head fell into his hands and Harry reached out, for Draco.

"It's okay," he murmured. "Let's get you home."

"Why? I've got nothing now," Draco snapped.

"You've got me," Harry replied softly.

* * *

 **1616 words**


End file.
